


consedeo

by armethaumaturgy



Series: eiectusverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, Reassurances, Sleepy Cuddles, as in no capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: blue wakes up to find red having a bad time.set in the same universe aseiectus, but you don't need to read it to enjoy this one
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: eiectusverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075106
Kudos: 26





	consedeo

**Author's Note:**

> sticking with my latin bullshit. consedeo just means 'reassure/soothe'

“red?”

blue wipes the crust out of his eyesockets, sits up and stares at the figure slumped at the edge of their bed. the other doesn’t even look at him, at least not until he stands up and steps away from the bed.

his eyesockets are wide, and even with a lack of light blue can see his cheeks are too shiny to be dry.

“are you alright?”

red nods, but doesn’t move in any other way. “’m fine.”

he doesn’t sound fine.

“okay,” blue nods himself. “i’ll be right back.”

red’ eyelights eyes follow him as he leaves the room, and they’re the first thing he notices when he comes back, still trained on the door and now himself.

red’s shoulders may or may not have relaxed as soon as he came back. they did. he knows.

blue sits on the bed, foregoing the light and all, and hands the steaming mug he’d procured to red.

“right, so how could i help?” he asks, eyelights shining in what little light filters in through the window. red’s phalanges fiddle with the ceramic handle, gaze pointedly cast downwards.

“it’s a’ight, it’ll pass,” he says. the drink burns his mouth, but warms his soul passing down. he’s not sure what it is. he’s not sure he’d know what anything blue handed him was. “i’ll be fine in the mornin’, j’st go back ta bed, darlin’.”

“you know i can’t do that. want to help you get through it faster.” blue pulls the blankets red had let him hog throughout the night, and instead drapes them over his hunched shoulders, tucking them in with more care that red would like to accept.

if possible, red hunches even further into himself.

“’s annoying, i know. i want it ta be over already too. s’why i said y’should go back ta sleep.”

blue debates internally on wrapping an arm around him, but then he decides against it and seats himself in front of red instead, knees folded and that infuriatingly soft smile still on his teeth.

“that’s not it, idiot.” the words lack any heat at all, and so red doesn’t even cringe this time. “i want you to feel better as soon as possible because you don’t deserve any more pain than necessary.”

he seems to hit the right spot, for red makes a high pitched noise in the back of his not-throat. or maybe he just chokes and sobs at the same time.

there’s silence for long minutes, silence red doesn’t seem to like, but blue gives him the time to compose himself. a little clumsily, he puts the mug onto the bedside table and sits back, the small mountain of blankets that blue arranged behind him falling over to one side.

“c’n i…”

“yeah?” blue prods, when red trails off. he’s picking at the hem of his shirt now that he’s not holding the mug anymore.

“c’n i hug you?”

blue huffs out a laugh through his nasal aperture and shuffles forward to drag red’s pliant form into his lap. the other all but slumps against him, arms squeezing pathetically softly when blue does the same, enveloping him in warmth.

“you wanna stay like this?” blue asks, cheek pressing against the side of red’s skull.

there’s a nod against blue’s shoulder, and then red must think it went unnoticed because he utters a, “yeah,” into the cotton of blue’s pajama top. his hands squeeze handfuls of it at his back, here and there, like red’ not even aware of doing it.

“that’s okay. wanna lay down? you might get cold.”

red mulls the offer over and finally nods again, so blue maneuvers them down and pulls the blanket back over the both of them. red visibly relaxes when he wraps the arm around him once more.

“want to talk about it?”

“maybe,” red answers, after more silence. blue doesn’t mind waiting.

“do you know what happened?”

“i was thinkin’.”

“what about?”

“that i’m really not that good, y’know.”

blue hums, hugs him closer still. “and you started feeling bad?”

they lapse into another silence, their breathing the only sound in the room. then red curls up, even though he’s held, and— 

“yeah.”

it’s absolutely stupid, he knows. he knows he shouldn’t be having a breakdown over something like this, especially not as often as he does, considering he hasn’t had an LV high in ages, he hadn’t  _ dusted  _ anyone for ages, but sins don’t just go away. you don’t just  _ become  _ a good person.

“thank you for telling me,” blue says. he’s using that voice, the one that’s reserved for this alone, and red kind of wants to start crying again. “i think you’re good.”

“do ya really, sweetheart?”

“yeah. you got me the new cereal i wanted today, the one from the napstatton’s ad.”

red can’t help but snort out. he holds onto blue’s back tighter, even though the arm that’s trapped beneath blue is starting to cramp a bit. “tha’s a dumb thing ta base one’s goodness on,” he says.

“it’s something concrete, y'know.” he knows blue would be shrugging were it not for their current position. “you do plenty nice stuff. that was just the most recent one, i think.”

“...yeah…”

“do you know why you feel you’re not good?”

“i don’t,” red confesses after a while, and it sounds small and blue hates that he’s making himself feel worse over feeling bad.

“that’s okay. i’ll fight the gremlin in your soul telling you that.”

he manages to pull another snort out of red, and counts it as a small victory. “please don’t, sweetheart, i need m’dumb soul.”

there’s a moment there that blue thinks red had managed to fall asleep, but he surprises him by piping up again.

“will ya, um…”

“yeah?”

“will ya be here in the mornin’?”

“i’m here every morning, i live here,” blue tells him. “i will be here every morning, no matter what.”

red squeezes him again, crushing his bare chest against blue’s more than anything else. “hey sweetheart?”

“yeah?”

“thank ya.”

“it’s okay, love. go to sleep, we can go over it more in the morning, if you want.”

more silence. blue wonders whether red listened to him and went to sleep already.

“yeah.”

not yet, then. that’s okay, too.


End file.
